True Power Lies Within The Eyes of The Beholder
by Highlighter
Summary: Its harry's first year at Hogwarts. (Not the same storyline as the first book). Harry is starting to notice changes within himself and gets glimpses of what he will become.
1. The prophecy

I do not own anything jk owns :P.   
A/N: I don't know where this is going so if you want to see somethings in the chapters say so in a review.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Prophecy by Salazar Sltherin  
  
  
There will be a dark lord true to his cause  
But he will not be of my line  
His world will crumble becuase of his flaws  
And he will be defeated by the grandchild of mine  
  
His protector his opponent the same  
He must place his trust in this man  
I can not determine his name   
And in the protector his quest has began  
  
For i am not of the Dark  
But many will think i am  
Because of the slytherin crests mark   
That Voldemort will use as a scam  
  
(A/N: couldnt think of any other word so shoved in scam.... becuase hes not the heir of Salazar Slytherin, i know the prophecys pretty crap but its all i could think of lol)  
  
Severus Snape's Point of View.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I walked swiftly down the stairs that would lead to the meeting hall, the meeting was supposed to take place in a few minutes. I wondered what he had called us here for today.  
  
As i entered the room i saw a congregation of black robed, silver masked wizards and witches standing waiting. I walked over to the group and heard one of them talking.  
"It has something to do with the potter boy and his powers" the masked man whose voice i thought i recognised as Lucius Malfoy's spoke, he always knew thing before the rest of us. Silence filed the room and i turned round to see why, Lord Voldemort stood there and beside him was his whimpering servent Wormtail. ( A/N: Only the people of the highest ranks get to know who is who so Snape doesnt know that wormtail is Peter Pittegrew)  
  
"Welcome back my faithfulls, we have knew for you all today. Soon Harry Potter will be going to hogwarts with many abilities even i couldnt have dreamt of, in order to defeat him we must act immediatley, and our firt step towards that is by eleminating a traitor" cheers could be heard through the hall while Snape's heart bet faster and faster as he thought this would be his end.   
  
"Crucio" he heard as he clenched his teeth and kept his eyes shut tight. He felt the curse hit him but it didnt hurt him, he had an idea and tried to apparate away. Albus Dumbledore was startled when he saw the form of Severus standing right in front of him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: short chapter i know but its my first fic :) hopefully other chaps will be longer, ill update asap and you can review while you wait if you want :) 


	2. The Portkey

Harry Potter shot upright in his bed, cold sweat trickling down his pale face, he tried to remember what his dream had been about. Snape........ Voldemort........................A Plan.................................................................. The more he thought about it the further his dream drifted from all points of recollection. He knew something was going to happen but he didnt know how he knew it, something big that would change his life and he would have to do something about it, "but what can a food-deprived scrawny kid do to help anything?" he thought to himself. Little did he know that all this would change and he would make a difference to the wizarding and the muggle worlds. Good or bad? That is onething no one can know for sure.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What are you doing here Severus?" Albus Dumbledore looked on in in confusion, "and how did you get here?" withought hesitation Snape started to recall the nights events to Professor Dumbledore. Albus' eyes furrowed in even more confusion than before, "Maybe just maybe this could be it" he thought to himself "Could this be what it meant?" Immediatley he started writing a letter that would be delivered to the Boy-Who-Lived ignoring Severus' Questions about what he was doing he activated it with a muttered "adfero" and thought of his study's location. He felt a tingle feeling coming from his wand and then it stopped. The port key was complete and it would bring harry to him as soon as he followed the instructions on it (A/N: the adfero spell is not a normal portkey spell but will be activated by the recipient doing something that the letter tells him to do).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Just as Harry was about to go back to bed he heard a knocking on his window and turned to see a great tawney owl unsuccessfully trying to enter by smashing the window. Harry rushed towards the window and opened it, in swept the owl dropped something on his bed with a "flumph" and left again. "Strange" Harry thought to himself but was eager to see what the owl had brought and was soon engrossed in the letter he found on his bed.  
  
Dear Harry,  
My name is Albus Dumbledore of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and what i have to tell you just now is confidential, you cannot share this with any non wizard (muggle) that you meet now or any time in the future. Wizards and witches have lived for centuries sometimes in vain but mostly in safety becuase muggles have been restricted from finding this information out. You are a wizard harry, and you will be an outstanding one at that, maybe even to rival the great Merlin himself. This much i know and i also know it is not safe for you to live with your rerletives any longer, if you wish to find out some more about what i am telling you please place this letter flat against your wall and say the name Albus Dumbledore  
Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School Of witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
Of course harry was eager to find out more about the wizarding world so he walked up to the wall and unrolled the strange paper onto the wall. Miraculously it stuck to the wall and harry took a step back, remembering his other intsruction he he spoke the name "Albus Dumbledore" and a portal appeared in place of the paper. Through it he could see an elderly but healthy man sitting with and agitated dark looking figure in a large circular room, "I dont know if this is the right thing to do" harry thought to himself "but anything is better than living with the Dursleys.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Im going to England for christmas so i'll be away for a week so there wont be any updates for that time.... sorry for any inconvenience 


End file.
